


Secret

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A secret relationship





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The knock knock fucking knocking echoes around the small apartment, bouncing off tables cluttered with magazines and empty beer bottles. It doesn’t stop until Justin surrenders to the banging and gets out of bed with an angry frown on his face, hair rumpled from sleep. “Shut the fuck up. I’m fucking coming!” Throwing the door open he stares at the face of the man in front of him with sleep-hazy eyes until the features and semi-drunk expression spark a name in his memory. 

“Fuck. Off.” 

He moves to slam the door shut but Brian sticks his foot between it and the wall. “That’s not nice, Jus.” And Justin doesn’t have enough energy to push him back out the door so he heads back to the bedroom, pretending to ignore the way Brian quietly shuts the door and turns the lock. 

As he’s lying in his bed, eyes open and staring into the darkness, he hears his bedroom door open. Feels the body of the man climbing on top of him and breaths in the scent of his breath, dark and musky and tinted with alcohol and tobacco. He looks up into the hazel eyes of his lover and gazes deep into emotions that are open and laid out for him to see. 

They never speak more than a few mumbled words, quiet syllables that never resemble anything else but oh god and holy shit. This time there are no words; there is nothing that can be said to justify this. 

Skin and sweat and fasterharderdeeper and Justin feels like he’s drowning. 

He’s always drowning with Brian.

*********

The dark haired man stumbles up the staircase, grabbing the post between each flight and using the momentum to swing his body up towards his destination. It’s happened like this for months now. After the first couple times he showed up at Justin’s apartment he would be back once every few weeks. Banging on the door until he was let into Justin’s home and Justin’s heart and Justin’s fucking everything. 

Once every few weeks became once every week which turned into once every two nights. Now the blond man doesn’t even pretend to be mad anymore, just opens his door and waits for the onslaught of lips and tongue and teeth. It wasn’t brought up in daylight. They would joke and fool around and if either man ached for the presence of nightfall it wasn’t acknowledged, because after a while the feelings start to blend together until all that’s left is the white-hot pleasure of now.

Brian rushes up the staircase, this act so routine by now that he never sleeps in his own home. Just like all the other nights, he can’t help but anticipate the feeling of what’s to come. He can see Justin’s face, feel Justin’s cock hard against his. And just like all the other nights, the anticipation makes him run faster, breath straining from his lungs against his pounding heartbeat. 

And just like all the other nights, the sight of the weathered, heavy door makes his dick jump in his pants. Walks quickly towards it panting and gasping for breath from the climb and putting his hands on the doorframe and he hears the lock shift in the keyhole before he can knock. 

Turning the knob Brian finds that the door is already unlocked, and he swings it open cautiously. Worried thoughts enter his lust-fuzzy brain, fueled by the knowledge that Justin is the most paranoid person he knows and has never left his door unlocked. 

Peering around the apartment Brian doesn’t find any one, so he turns around to quietly shut the door. And that’s when he sees it. 

The key is shiny and taped to the back of the door using yellow masking tape, the word ‘Asshole’ written on top in black permanent marker. Brian grins and peels off the tape.

Shrugging off his jacket he reaches down and quietly fits the key in the lock and turns it, the click echoing in the silence of the apartment.


End file.
